Chronic kidney disease (CKD) has reached global epidemic levels and more than 20 millions U.S. adults currently live with it, many of them not diagnosed. The current biomarkers for detecting and monitoring the progression of CKD, estimation of glomerular filtration rate (eGFR) and measurement of protein/albumin in the urine lack sensitivity and specificity and show alterations only when a significant amount of structural damage has already happened. Earlier and better biomarkers are needed to improve detection of CKD development but also the preservation of kidney function for a longer duration even while using the current limited treatment arsenal.